The Sealing of Otmin
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: He was her perfect weapon and now he was sealed to her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: He was her perfect weapon and now he was sealed to her.

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is part of my pre-winter story cycle, but this oneshot can be read as a standalone. Sequel to _The Fall of the King, The Rise of the Queen _and _The Shaping of Otmin_. I highly recommend you read those two first.

**The Sealing of Otmin**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"General Rangi, ready the prisoners for their execution."

She watched and counted as the last of the line of Frank were lined up, the three younger princes (all wounded in their failed escape), the five women who had married five of the brothers, their assorted brats, and… "General Rangi!"

The Minotaur stalked over to her, "Majesty?"

"Where is the girl? The Princess Royal? I told you to bring me the _entire_ royal family."

The Minotaur handed her a bloodied necklace. Her eyes narrowed. Yes, it was the same one that had been around the brat's neck the last time she had attempted to strike the royal heart of Narnia. The youngest of the princes let out a soft cry of grief. She smiled. General Rangi gruffly stated, "Three of the Werewolves were overeager when they caught up with the Centaur Asbolus and the child. They were eating when I came across them. I killed them as punishment."

"Such a pity. However, this trinket will do as proof." She stared at the youngest prince for a moment. "Remove him from the line. I've a few more uses to wring from him before he joins his family." Two Ogres pulled the bound prince away and dropped him at her feet. General Rangi walked back to the rest of the prisoners and raised his battle-axe. "Wait!"

The Minotaur turned his head to look at her, "Your Majesty?"

"Otmin will begin." She placed a hand on the Minotaur calf's shoulder. He still clutched his father's kopesh sword and the bloodlust was shining in his dark eyes as he met her gaze. "Otmin, these people are traitors and insurrectionists. They have defied me, the rightful Queen of Narnia, and now they must die. I want you to kill the children for me. Start with the very youngest one."

Otmin bowed his head, "Majesty." She smiled and knelt down to grab the youngest prince's chin, forcing him to watch as Otmin cut down his nephews and niece. She smiled wider as she listened to the pleas of the mothers, the one father present, and the outcry of the two childless princes mingling with the screams of the children. As Otmin turned to her, bloody kopesh sword in hand, and his father finished the executions, Jadis gave a single nod of approval.

As the youngest prince thrashed uselessly against his bonds, Jadis pet his hair, enjoying the way he flinched away from her touch. "Don't worry, Leith darling, I won't keep you separated from your family for long." She rose, idly twirling her wand then pointing it at the two Ogres who had dragged the prince to her, "Take him back to our camp, but do not let anyone see him. Inform Ginarrbrik that he is to soften the little princeling but I want him alive when I return." The Ogres dragged the prince away as she turned back to General Rangi and Otmin, "Leave the bodies. We've more work to do." She smiled at the Minotaur calf and added, "More people to kill."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

She reclined in her throne, idly running a single finger over the grooves carved into the cool ice, as she observed her prize weapon entering her throne room. Otmin had finally reached his majority and had become a fear-inspiring bull. He was cruel and heartless, uncaring whether she ordered him to slaughter women and children, striking with the same bloodlust that had first blossomed nearly forty years earlier when he slew the once king. He was her perfect weapon and unquestioningly devoted to her…which was more than she could say for his father, Rangi.

Rangi had first been a soldier of the once king and he was too willing to question her orders. He was also getting old…it was time to replace the general. And she had the perfect replacement. She had been using Otmin, instead of his father, more and more over the past decade and a half, preparing him for the final act of loyalty that would seal him to her. "Otmin, summon your father and then we go to the Dancing Lawn. All should be assembled by now."

Otmin bowed his head, "Majesty."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

She stepped out of the sleigh, drinking in the fear and apprehension of the gathered Narnians. They knew someone would die tonight. She paused in front of Cadfael and his son, Oreius, who had also recently reached his majority. The younger Centaur gave her an impassive look, folding his arms over his chest. She smiled and she noted Cadfael tensing slightly. No doubt he remembered she had smiled when she had ordered his father killed and then ordered him to choose between his mate or their son. Of course, the Centauress had taken the choice away from her husband, which had been less fun than forcing Cadfael to live with the guilt of choosing one of his loved ones over the other.

She returned to the center of the Dancing Lawn where Otmin waited faithfully then she addressed the assembly. "Tonight I bring you here to witness a lesson and a change. General Rangi, step forward!" The Minotaur walked up to her and she didn't give him the chance to say anything before she declared, "Rangi, you are to be relieved of your position. Otmin." She waited until the younger bull looked at her and then she uttered two little words, "Kill him."

Rangi's eyes widened. Otmin did not hesitate. He slew his father with a single blow then he jerked the battle-axe free from his father's harness. He presented to her. Jadis smiled as she took the battle-axe for a moment then handed it back to him. "General Otmin."

"Majesty."

He was her perfect weapon and now he was sealed to her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
